Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with headlamp assemblies for providing illumination of the roadway forward of the vehicle. The vehicle headlamp assemblies are typically aligned with orientation settings within an allowable tolerance range at the vehicle assembly plant or at a dealership or repair shop. The headlamp alignment may include adjusting the headlamp(s) orientation both vertically and horizontally. When the headlamp assemblies are out of alignment, manual adjusters are typically actuated to adjust the vertical and horizontal positioning of the headlamp assembly. It is desirable to provide for an enhanced vehicle headlamp alignment system and method that allows for easy alignment of the vehicle headlamps.